hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Krytus
Krytus is Sage's evil twin brother. He was the leader of the Red Sentient planet and planned to rebel against the truce between the two species. But while he and his team were off planet, Sage froze the Red Sentients with the Double Helix Crystals. Krytus swore revenge against his sister for stopping his attack. Later on, his team found the Helix crystals and attempted to use them to reverse the effects, but a future Vert interviened by taking the crystals and infecting Zemerik (who was Krytus's general at that time) with a virus that gave him free will. After Vert escaped, Zemerik trapped Krytus in the Krypt Zone (an interdimensional prison), then imprisoned the rest of his team in seperate Battlezones. Krytus was eventually freed by the Diad Praxion while Battle Force 5 restored Sage's memory. Both Zemerik and BF5 fought the best they could, but Krytus heavily damaged the five and captured Zemerik and Zug. After His Release ﻿ After BF5 escaped, Krytus disopsed of Praxion, ignoring his pleas of helping the sentient free the rest of his team. Then he turned his sword on Zemerik, demanding him to reveal the locations of his team and Sage. He first attempted to "read his mind" but Zemerik's upgraded firewall prevented him from doing so, Zug and Zemerik then tried to ambush him by converting some of the Red Sark back to blue, but the plan failed and Zug was terminated, but not before telling Krytus the location of his scout, Kytren. When Zemerik refused to reveal the Red team and Sage, Krytus tore off he robots head and drove off in his vehicle. He traveled to the Vault Zone, where he dicovered the prison cell of Kytren, and freed him. The BF5 soon burst into the zone, and after an intense battle, both he and Kytren were destroyed...or so BF5 thought. Resurrection "I thought the organics had finished you off!" "So did they..." - A stunned Zemeric to a revived Krytus'' After his body was destroyed in the Vault Zone, Krytus's energy escaped to a respawn chamber to revive himself and Kytren. After their rebirth, they gathered a squadron of Red Sark and attacked the Sark Homeworld, converting all the Sark to red and forcing Zemerik and Zug to flee. Freeing the Red Sentient 5 With Sark now under his control, Krytus and Kytren headed to the Fire Zone, where the magma energy of the zone allowed them to locate the rest of the imprisoned team. Battle Force 5 quickly caught up with them, but Krytus zone jumped to the Mountain Zone before they reached him. The Mountain Zone was Kyburi's prison zone. Once his hunter was freed, BF5 was on the scene. Ordering Kytren and Kyburi to slow them down, Krytus jumped to the Ice Zone to free his next team member. Vert and the Cortez brothers followed him in. The Ice Zone was the prison for his Muscle, Krylox. As soon as he freed him, BF5 slipstreamed behind him. Ordering Krylox to slow them down, Krytus escaped to free his final team member, Vert hot on his tail. The Ghost War Zone belonged to his Artillery expert, Kyrosys. Krytus was able to free him, then together they ambushed Vert, beating him badly. It was then that Zoom entered the zone and formed the Skyknife, which caught the sentients off guard and resulted in Kyrosys's destruction. Furious that his ally was eliminated, Krytus destroyed Chopper, knocked out Zoom, then in the following sword battle almost killed Vert. Sage interfered with her telepathy, but he was too strong. Before he was able to obtain the coordinates of Earth, Sage released Krytus, sending him stumbling into Saber's chainsaw and destroying him. Category:Characters Category:Villans